Le Choixpeau de Poudlard
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session V] Ecrit par Ok Snape. Le Choixpeau est une entité magique qui, chaque année répartit les élèves dans les quatre différentes maisons. Mais d'où vient-il ? Comment a-t-il été crée ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il été crée ?
_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un texte de la cinquième session de prompts.  
Bonne lecture, _

_Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Allan Eddem

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Ok Snape

 **Personnages principaux :** Le Choixpeau.

 **Contexte :** La troisième année du point de vue du Choixpeau.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Celui-là, il nous en aura fait voir de belles. »

* * *

 **Le Choixpeaux de Poudlard**

Il était une fois l'histoire d'un vieux chapeau en tussor, ayant pour propriétaire un certain Godric Gryffondor. Il lui avait été offert au cours de l'un de ses nombreux voyages, souvenir d'une laborieuse épopée et d'un fidèle équipage. Tandis que son tissu rêche et savamment noué était fièrement posé sur l'occiput de ce jeune étranger, le courageux épéiste songea au futur usage de son nouveau trophée. Fallait-il l'offrir en gage de paix à son meilleur allié, ou bien l'utiliser pour se protéger du soleil comme fut son usage premier ?

Le doute était de mise et le redoutable chevalier décida qu'une notion de neutralité ne ferait point de mal, ainsi fut-il gardé en prévision d'un futur voyage ou d'une possible bagatelle au fond de sa malle. A défaut de trouver une quelconque utilité présente, il garderait ce beau chapeau pour une nouvelle aventure ou une future mésentente.

Le beau Godric s'en alla retrouver sa famille et ses amis, oubliant la présence de ce chapeau pourtant fort joli. Il ne le retrouva que des années plus tard dans un contexte farfelu, lorsque naquit l'idée d'une école pour sorciers de quatre grands sorciers reconnus. Godric et Salazar étaient des amis de longue durée, tandis que les deux autres étaient des dames for bien élevées. Helga Pouffsouffle était partisante de confiance et d'ouverture, tandis que Rowena Serdaigle prônait l'intelligence et la culture.

Ils s'étaient réunis un beau jour pour construire un château, où tous les enfants sorciers seront réunis sous les mêmes idéaux. Or les quatre protagonistes pourtant amis ne s'entendait point sur les critères de sélection d'entrée, restant chacun sur des valeurs depuis l'enfance ancrées. Ainsi fut séparée en quatre étendards, la nouvelle école pour sorciers appelée Poudlard.

Chaque fondateur avait sa propre maison, prenant chacune leur propre nom. Les répartitions se faisaient à la rentrée, chaque directeur prenant les élèves qui leur correspondaient d'emblée. A Gryffondor allaient les plus vaillants, tandis que les plus studieux allaient à Serdaigle; Serpentard ne prenait que les purs-sangs, ne laissant ainsi que les derniers à Pouffsouffle la moins espiègle. En effet, cette dernière ne jurait que par l'équité et l'égalité des chances, approuvant tous les futurs sorciers qui étaient d'une grande patience. Se faire reléguer dans la maison dite "par défaut" était singulier et peut-être insultant, mais ce n'était pas le point de vue de ces enfants. Ils aimaient l'ambiance conviviale et complice, loin de la maison rouge fort bruyante, de la bleue fort ennuyante et encore plus éloignée de la maison verte suintant de maléfices.

Ainsi Poudlard était née, alliance entre amitié et préjugés.

Les quatre fondateurs eurent de belles années devant eux, avant que le plus rusé et combattant des quatre ne leur fasse ses adieux. Il mourut de vieillesse, accablé par la guerre et sa rudesse. Malgré leurs mésententes Godric fut le plus chagriné, son meilleur ennemi était maintenant enterré. Les maisons furent en deuil quelques années durant, les verts et argents pleurant leur directeur bienséant. Il avait été d'une noblesse rare, prônant les valeurs conservatrices des sorciers et la justesse de leur art. Les potions, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, que de nobles disciplines pour la magie, fantasques et grandioses !

Depuis l'absence de leur confrère, en essayant de surmonter leur peine, ils décidèrent de trouver une solution pour pallier leur mort prochaine. Ce fut Godric qui trouva l'idée la plus saugrenue, celle de nommer un artefact immortel pour désigner la meilleure maison correspondant aux nouveaux venus. Il y eut de nombreux désaccord et une trève fut annoncée, laissant les fondateurs dans une profonde recherche avancée. Helga prit la coupe en or qui lui avait permis de gagner le concours de la meilleure cuisinière, tandis que Rowena choisissait le diadème en argent appartenant à sa mère. Godric avait choisi son chapeau oublié, demandant aux Serpentards de choisir pour leur directeur tant aimé. Ainsi fut choisi le collier de feu Salazar Serpentard, à la couleur émeraude d'une beauté rare.

Ces quatres artefacts furent soumis à de nombreux sortilèges, mais malgré leur bonne volonté seul le chapeau fut en mesure de subir leur manège. Alors les fondateurs mirent chacun un bout de leur conscience dans ce dernier, lui conférant une âme et une personnalité. Le Choixpeau fut ainsi nommé, déterminant de par la personnalité, la maison qui serait pour l'élève la plus appropriée.

Et depuis bien des années, les fondateurs s'étaient éteints, laissant derrière eux des élèves fou de chagrin. Ils furent remplacés par des élèves diplômés, élisant un directeur pour l'école délaissée. Ainsi, le Choixpeau continuait son travail année après année, ne sortant que le jour de la rentrée.

Il vit de nombreux sorciers, des plus noirs aux plus blancs, des plus gentils aux plus rusés.

Il vit d'excellentes arithmanciennes comme Brigitte Wenlock ou de ministres de la Magie comme Artemisia Lufkin ou Grogan Stump qui furent emmenés dans la maison d'Helga, l'inventrice de la Poudre de cheminette Ignata Wildsmith ou la créatrice de nombreux philtres d'amour comme Laverne de Montmorency dans la maison de Rowena. Tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore fut réparti à Gryffondor tout comme les Weasley après lui, Tom Jedusor comme Severus Rogue furent envoyés à Serpentard sans une seconde de répit.

Il exista des enfants aux personnalités difficiles à cerner, comme ce fut le cas pour Minerva McGonagall, Peter Pettigrow et Harry Potter, le dernier. Ils sont appelés Chapeauflous lorsque le Choixpeau est indécis, plus de cinq minutes avant que l'enfant soit réparti.

Le Choixpeau que j'étais, fut cependant stupéfait.

L'enfant le plus étrange restera Harry, pouvant aller dans deux maisons aux fondateurs ennemis. J'ai suivi le début de son cursus et **celui-là il nous en aura fait voir des belles** , seulement deux années d'études et on est déjà habitué aux "aventures accidentelles".

Bien, maintenant commence la troisième année scolaire de ce jeune Potter, la répartition va bientôt avoir lieu, c'est bientôt l'heure. Je suis né à une époque où les bardes narraient les histoires, rimant et chantant les héros dans leur gloire. Mais il faut maintenant se mettre à la page et s'actualiser, je vais dès à présent arrêter de rimer.

« Je suis le Choixpeau, ravi de vous rencontrer,  
Je vous salue, nouveaux sorciers-écoliers.  
Je vais dès à présent ouvrir la répartition,  
Et dans votre tête voir votre futur maison.

Je viens d'une époque où rien n'était facile,  
Je connaissais des guerriers et des civiles,  
Des potionnistes et des sorcières,  
Des nomades et des sédentaires.

Les quatre fondateurs m'ont créé  
De par leur esprit je fus sondé  
Trouvant à chacun la maison qui  
Leur correspondrait le mieux ici.

Pouffsouffle pronait la tolérance,  
Serdaigle la connaissance.  
Gryffondor acceptait la vaillance,  
Serpentard les hautes naissances.

Vous qui êtes ici devant moi,  
Demandez-vous si vous êtes  
Un sorcier ou un casse-tête  
Car dans votre coeur je vois...

Vos souvenirs, votre personnalité,  
Utilisant la Légimencie, je vous rencontre,  
L'esprit ouvert, les remarques je ne suis pas contre  
Tout ne dépend que de cette chaise en réalité.

Vous serez accueillis dans ce lieux haut en couleurs,  
Séparés pour mieux apprendre, écouter et s'amuser.  
Les maisons seront pour vous une famille, des alliés,  
Tandis qu'une autre vous attends ailleurs.

Je vais dès à présent être honnête,  
Pour voir dans votre coeur et dans votre tête,  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence. »

Je vis alors passer une ribambelle d'enfants, du plus joueur au plus méchant. Ils furent tous silencieux et tendus, lorsque leur tour fut venu. J'eus peu de peine à les placer chacun dans leur nouveau foyer. J'ai essayé d'arrêter les rimes et changer d'air, mais les vieilles habitudes restent fières. Beaucoup de Serdaigles furent admis aujourd'hui, entre Agatha Sinclair une petite française et Luke Dawson le plus petit, Lilian Devy et Mindy Sloaw les plus érudits. Il y eut à Pouffsouffle Romilda Vane et Yoan Mandors, deux jeunes timides au coeur d'or, ainsi qu'un jeune Tom Dylan à Gryffondor. Serpentard n'accueillit personne cette année car la répartition s'est faite qu'avec des sangs-mêlés.

Ils restèrent d'ailleurs de marbre toute la soirée durant, pestant contre ces "sang-de-bourbe" et autres mots fort insultants. Je reconnaîtrais la supériorité du sang si l'on m'apprenait mon rang. Serais-je de la noblesse ou de la basse société, sang-pur ou sang-mêlé ? Je ne suis qu'un artefact enchanté, certes par les plus grands mais je reste un simple chapeau ensorcelé.

J'ai vu de nombreux sorciers défiler, me demandant comment se passaient les répartitions à l'étranger. J'ai alors appris qu'elles n'existaient pas avec surprise, les fondateurs étaient seuls lorsqu'ils créèrent leur école dans les Pyrénées ou en Russie, à Johannesburg ou à Venise.

Ainsi, je suis le seul à connaître tous les secrets de ces futurs sorciers, rencontrant de nombreuses personnalités. Il y eut les gentils gryffondors et les plus apeurés, les nobles Serpentards et les plus rusés. Rowena accueillait de nombreux érudits, Helga acceptait tous ceux qui restaient sans soucis.

N'était-ce pas contradictoire, toute cette histoire ? Que d'être séparés dans une école créée pour rassembler ? Je me suis longtemps posé la question, réfléchissant sur les motifs et les raisons. Les quatre fondateurs souhaitaient réunir les enfants de sorciers dans un souhait d'institution, mais n'était-ce pas également dans un désir d'union ? Les lier par les souvenirs d'étudiants, engendrer des rencontres et des descendants ? Des alliances, malgré les mésententes, de la confiance malgré les bagarres peu plaisantes ?

Choixpeau que je suis ! Je reste dans le bureau du directeur tous les jours de l'année sans répit. Je suis, et je reste, un chapeau fort modeste. Je ne suis qu'un spectateur éloigné d'une histoire que tout le monde connaît. L'histoire de la naissance de Poudlard et de sa chute après une centaine d'années.

Un mage sombre avait décidé de régner en maître sur tout le monde sorcier, me reléguant au banc des inutilisés. M'armant de tout mon courage j'ai alors décidé de participer à la guerre, offrant l'épée de Godric au plus vaillant et acharné. Ce fut Neville Longdubat qui, bien plus tard, profita cette promesse face au dernier Horcruxe du descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Cependant nous n'en sommes pas encore là, je le sus seulement lorsque je vis le destin de ce fils Longdubat. En 1991 il est arrivé comme tous les autres étudiants, de la génération d'Harry le survivant. Personne ne savait qu'il serait un jour un héros reconnu, sauf peut-être les voyants ou les objets magiques comme je suis devenu.

Mais j'ai reçu ce don en faisant le serment de ne jamais révéler le futur aux sorciers. Alors je me suis tus, tout comme j'ai gardé pour moi le destin du Gryffondor qui a survécu. Je connaissais le dénouement de la guerre et les victimes dans tout ça, mais j'ai choisi de me taire par honneur et par choix. Je regretterais Fred Weasley et Rémus Lupin, tout comme sa femme Nymphadora Tonks et leur enfant maintenant orphelin. Teddy fera son entrée bien plus tard à Poudlard, à la fois métamorphomage et loup-garou tard le soir. Mais il était écrit que tout se passerait ainsi. Je ne suis qu'un Choixpeau ordinaire, qui a vécu bien des jours en solitaire. Plus les années passent et plus je perds de ma magie, les fondateurs ne pensaient pas que j'en aurais besoin jusqu'ici. Il viendra un jour où les sorciers de Poudlard ne seront plus répartis, mais sous le même étendard tous réunis.

Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, je me fais vieux hélas, mais j'ai aimé rencontrer tous ces enfants et les professeurs des différentes classes. J'aurais souhaité faire des voyages à travers le monde avec mon ami Godric ! Cependant l'aventure se termine et je ne reste qu'un chapeau à triste mine. Adieu mes amis, voici la fin de cette histoire, celle du fameux chapeau d'un sacré gaillard qui devint le Choixpeau de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que ce texte vous aura plut. Il à été un véritable coup de coeur pour nous en tout cas, mention spéciale pour les rimes !_

 _Pour vous inscrire sur les sessions, rendez-vous sur notre page facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
